


Last Rites

by tardisy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisy/pseuds/tardisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metatron lied. He had lied, and misled, and betrayed.</p><p>“Well, guess what? He’s dead, too.”</p><p>There was no reason to believe him.</p><p>Except.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Rites

 

Metatron lied. He had lied, and misled, and betrayed.

“Well, guess what? He’s dead, too.”

Empty words, and the triumphant, vicious fire in his eyes a well-practiced deception.

The viscous crimson staining his blade could have been let from the veins of another fallen sibling, or a lamb sent to slaughter.

There was no reason to believe him.

Except.

There was a whisper, strained and rough, barely audible over the static hum of his fading grace, and the rapid pounding of blood in his ears.

 _Cas._ _Cas..tiel. Please… hear me. He’s comin’ for you._

_C’s. M’sorry. So… f’kin sorry._

Splintering wood bit into his palms as he gripped the edge of the desk.

_Keep – eye on Sam. Look after him. Pleas—Cas. Cas._

_S’okay. M’tired, Cas. So it’s’kay._

The yellowed spread of Metatron’s sneer blurred as his eyes welled with tears. The whisper grew fainter as its earthly tether loosened and frayed, emotion bleeding through unchecked with the approaching shadow.

_Mom said. Angels… watchin’ over me._

_M’glad it was you. I’m… Cas. F’k._

_I never. Never told you. Never. Said it._

_Cas._

_S’okay, Cas._

_Cas. I… I l…uh…_

_Cas..._

An anguished fury blazed through Castiel as Dean’s voice faded to nothing, leaving a gaping void where once burned light.

His gaze was unwavering when he met Metatron’s eyes, even as his lips trembled when they curled into a snarl.

 

It all ended now.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](http://tardisy.tumblr.com/post/90424539697/last-rites-deancas-9x23-metatron-lied-he-had).


End file.
